


Silk Wrapping

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Cardfight!! Vanguard G - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Ryuuzu is just briefly mentioned since his dads found couple time, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Mamoru makes a sudden compulsive buy one day but decided that the black lingerie resting in the deepest part of his drawer deserves to get used.
Relationships: Anjou Mamoru/Ibuki Kouji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Silk Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> This is... wow this is my love for Mamoru Anjou exploding and I'm still not the best at writing explicit scenes but I try and work towards it! Even if some may find it ooc I do see him as the type to put on lingerie to spice things up a little ;) I hope you like it!

While passing next to an intimate apparel store a week ago, a mannequin on the showcase caught Mamoru's eye. Something new since he usually didn’t pay that much attention to this kind of shops but the model on display was more interesting the more he saw it and it had reminded him of a conversation he had with Ibuki once.

"Do you… like lingerie?"

At this question, Ibuki opened his eyes and raised his head from Mamoru's chest. They were laying in bed at night after having sex, covered only by the sheet in the dark and silent room before Mamoru gathered all his courage to ask this, but started believing he should regret doing it when he saw those red eyes looking at him.

"Ah… it was just a passing thought, forget I ask-"

"I think It's pretty" he answered before laying his head back on Mamoru’s chest and closing his eyes, waiting for him to start caressing his head once again.

He had been half asleep when he answered so there wasn't much thought about what Mamoru could have meant with the question, but that had been enough to plant the possibility of lingerie one of these days. He kept stroking Ibuki's hair until he completely fell asleep and he started getting sleepy himself, leaving that thought to be forgotten until this exact moment. That was the event that led him to enter the almost empty shop and buy something simple that he liked without thinking he would later be too embarrassed to wear it. It was just some black pantyhoses up to the thighs, a black garter belt plus lace pantys that matched. Seeing them now after hiding them in the back of his drawer for a month filled him with half arousal and half embarrassment. It was something he hadn’t done until now since he never felt as comfortable with any other previous boyfriend to try and do something new like this and he knew he should stop stalling and take advantage of Ibuki staying at his apartment tonight so he put the shiny black bag with the golden logo of the shop in the drawer once again and walked out of his room to the living room where he found Ibuki sitting on the sofa, typing a message on his phone with Ryuuzu sitting next to him, already snoozing at his side and ignoring the movie with cartoon animals they had put for him on the TV.

"Looks like he's ready to go to bed," said Ibuki, paying attention to the weight on his side and turning off the TV.

"I'll put him in his room. Are you ready to go to bed too?" 

"I'll check something from work first"

Mamoru only smiled and took the small child from his side, cradling him in his arms and fixing his star-patterned pajamas. Ibuki stopped him and put the toy he was playing with on his tiny arms and the small lion plushie was immediately hugged before he took his laptop and went to the table in the kitchen. Putting Ryuuzu to sleep had been easy, it always was when Ibuki was around since they mostly looked at each other in silence and minded their own businesses most of the time, Ryuuzu bored out rather quickly with him than with others that would try to play with him constantly. When he fell completely asleep Mamoru left him on his crib and fixed his hair before leaving him to rest and closing the door softly behind himself, on his way he saw Ibuki concentrated on his laptop from the corner of his eye before going into his room and into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water falling on his neck calmed down his nerves; he finally had the resolve to go for it this same night. 

Already out of the shower and entirely dry he covered his body with the black silk robe that came with the garter belt that rested next to the other pieces of lingerie on his bed, starting by the black lace pantys and getting lost looking at them for a minute before understanding he didn't have that much time to lose. He put them on, next was the garter belt that shaped his waist perfectly and the socks. The pantyhose fabric on his skin was a new kind of feeling, he connected them to the garter belt and saw himself on the full body mirror in a corner of the room and froze at the sight of his reflection before closing the robe quickly and turning around. Seeing himself with everything on was the confirmation of what was about to go down and Mamoru knew he didn't need to get this embarrassed about it, the redness growing on his body would betray him in front of Ibuki and give away the surprise. It took himself staring at his figure for some while until it was easier to see this for him. In a matter of a minute of positive self-talk, he got used to this idea. Mamoru noticed just the lingerie wasn't enough, it was a lot, but not the full image he wanted to achieve, that's when he got the idea of playing with his hair a little. 

The bangs had finally dried and he fixed them quickly after putting his now long and thick hair, side bangs included, in a tall ponytail so his face was more visible. This hairstyle had been the perfect addition. Now that he was in the bathroom and he still had some more time since the typing could still be heard from the kitchen he could step up the game even more; just a little bit of red lip gloss on the inner border of his lips that was turned with his finger into a natural gradient blush, cologne felt like too much so he opted for a little splash of a subtle mist with a soft fragrance that he waited until it dried and mixed with his natural aroma before going out of the room and towards a work-focused Ibuki With no apparent intention of looking away from his laptop not even when he felt someone approaching him. Mamoru stood next to him and asked what was he doing.

"I'm testing the new online fight server that's been under development in the association. They asked me if they should advance to the final stages before launching but I believe it's still lacking in the design"

"I see" he put on hand on the back of the chair Ibuki was sitting on and leaned closer, pointing at the screen "It's a little too grim"

"This is a dark zone inspired theme but still it's not… kid-friendly" he said with his focus still only on his work "I don't mean to be like the apps Ryuuzu plays with, but it should be easier to use so everyone gets to play and enjoy it. I’ll take your advice on this"

Mamoru's heart started beating faster than it already was and he almost lost the cool demeanor that he was so desperately trying to maintain. Ibuki was so caring even to the smallest of the details and he wanted this new experience to be good for everyone. That made Mamoru fall for him even more.

"I think you should let them know and they will do the best they can with that idea"

Ibuki nodded in silence and let himself rest on the back of the chair while taking a deep breath, the fragrance mixed with the smell of out of the shower Mamoru had finally reached him. He leaned closer to the gap between his neck and shoulder and didn't avoid putting his head in it.

"You took a shower"

"Yes, it's a hot night" he whispered gently.

"Maybe I'll take one too"

Ibuki automatically put his hand behind Mamoru's leg, not thinking as the hand found its way into the robe to rub on the back of his leg as he used to do in their privacy but the soft skin was exchanged by a different yet still soft texture. Finally opening his eyes and looking up he noticed the hairstyle and he had the feeling there was something different today.

"The ponytail…"

"Told you, it's a hot night"

"Then why are you wearing…" he mused for a minute before continuing "Excuse me, Anjou, what are you wearing under this robe?"

It would have been easier for him if Ibuki stopped asking so many questions and just grabbed him with his strong arms and carried him to bed, but he put himself into this situation and now he had to see it to an end.

"Just... something I saw at a store. Are you curious?"

"... This is a new robe"

Could it be that Ibuki was connecting the dots without Mamoru having to throw himself at him? The thought of that lifted a weight from his chest and he accepted how Ibuki put his hand back inside the robe, caressing the back of his thigh and going up, touching on the smooth lace of the panties that perfectly shaped his butt cheeks. He stood up abruptly and startled Mamoru by looking at him straight in the eyes and then down at the smiley rosy lips. He had also noticed the lips now, he had finally noticed the whole man in front of him.

"Will you take a shower then? Or you prefer a bath?"

"Neither of those"

Mamoru got what he wished when the laptop was closed and he was taken by the hand into the bedroom. Before he knew it Ibuki was kissing him, carefully laying him on the bed and playing with the edge of the robe as he tried to pull it open but Mamoru didn't let him. He was again going too fast and he thought that at this point he would’ve understood that Mamoru liked to take his time, even when that meant keeping something for the imagination of what was under the black robe a little longer.

"Wait just… one second" he muttered while pushing Ibuki by the chest.

"Can I open it?"

"Eh?"

"The robe… I'm curious"

He blinked in disbelief before turning the situation to his favor while pushing himself up on the bed slowly. The red eyes darted down when the robe slipped from his legs, opening just a little and he saw the black pantyhoses draped on the long legs he fancied so much, he barely saw the calf, and that had been enough to make him want to touch him there again.

"Do you want to open it for me?"

Ibuki got out of his mind when that smooth voice flew in again, looking up at his brown, shiny eyes and nodded before finally grabbing the bow and slowly untangling it to open the black silk robe and discover Mamoru's surprise. Ibuki’s silence was deafening for him while he waited for some sort of reaction, not just Ibuki kneeling next to him, looking down on his chest with his eyes more open than usual, examining his body quietly and making him feel a certain mix of shyness and arousal like only Ibuki knew how to. On Ibuki's side, he just wanted to indulge in the view all he could. From the naked chest to the waist shaped by the garter belt and the socks connected to it covering the luscious legs that squirmed a little now and then and the black lace pantys covering Mamoru's thin hips. Ibuki felt he could hear his heart at this moment and nothing else, nothing else he could see that wasn't the body resting on the bed and any other smell that wasn't the one of Mamoru’s favorite vanilla shower gel mixed with the lilies fragrance of the body mist. A voice reached him, calling his name and Ibuki locked gazes with those pretty and shiny eyes.

"Do I look nice?" Mamoru let his head fell on his naked shoulder, trying to not look anxious about what the answer could be.

“... You look…really good"

Those words were whispered with Ibuki's last strengths before giving up and letting his face fall to Mamoru's chest, indulging all he wanted in the smell and licking the skin with a soft smell until he reached a nipple that he continued licking with the utmost intensity and concentration as he moved Mamoru's legs to be able to sit between them. Mamoru didn’t hear him well but he understood what he tried to express, his face got as red as possible and he hugged Ibuki’s head while opening his legs to make the position more comfortable for the both of them. The message had been clear and he started taking his sweet time on caressing Mamoru like he liked, softly licking the hardened nipples and kissing the center of his chest while he fondled the thighs over the pantyhoses, making an effort to look at Mamoru’s face as he did it. He looked great like always but Ibuki never imagined seeing him this way, black wasn’t a color he used a lot but it matched his skin tone nicely and the idea of lingerie riled him up more than he could've ever imagined. How he shivered under him made it harder to keep enduring the foreplay that Mamoru loved so much, he licked his way up to his chest and started sucking hard in multiple spots, biting and fondling with moderate strength as Mamoru’s moans slowly incremented and he felt a hand against the back of his head, pushing him deeper into it until Ibuki pulled back to look at him once again, all blushed and starting to sweat, giving him that look and smile that just dared him to do something else. Ibuki couldn’t avoid wanting to kiss those lips once more neither did he stop himself.

They kissed, this time deeper and slower than in the beginning, Ibuki’s hands grabbing Mamoru’s face, not letting him move or cut the kiss as he took total dominance in bed until he felt the other’s thigh moving next to his crotch softly enough to get him more excited but not enough to end the foreplay session. His lower lip got softly bitten so he cut the kiss and looked down at Mamoru entirely once again before leaving a kiss in the middle of his chest, slowly kissing his way down the abdomen and biting on the hip bone. His mouth got to the piece of underwear that had been such a wild departure from the usual loose boxers Mamoru preferred, it was a pleasant surprise to see his body barely clad with this, it was sexy, straightforward and simple. A lot like him. Ibuki didn't know the reason for such underwear set for that night but he was too distracted sucking on his bulge over the fabric to ask why. The slim legs got on top of his shoulders and he took the chance to put both hands on Mamoru's ass, squeezing as he kept licking the now more prominent bulge and hearing the soft moans.

"Y-You can take them off" his voice quivered and Ibuki raised his head

"They look good on you. I don't want to yet" He looked at the spot of skin next to his face and started kissing Mamoru’s thighs, causing him to shiver as Ibuki did his best to not look and control himself and his own hard-on that was starting to bother him.

It was challenging to try and keep going without asking Ibuki to fuck him already, but it was worth it when he saw him so focused only in his body, he wanted to hold on the most he could to keep feeling those lips running all over his skin.

"... It’ll be a problem"

Mamoru opened his eyes and lift himself up a little to see Ibuki with a frown between his legs "Something happened? Did I put the socks wrong?"

"No… is that I don't want you to take this off" he sighed, face still against his thigh "You look sexy"

Mamoru blushed immediately and couldn't avoid hiding his face behind his hands at that confession, sometimes Ibuki's bluntness was too much for him in a good way, he was even happier that he finally decided to show him the lingerie he had bought. Ibuki asked him if he was alright and a muffled laugh was the answer he got, so he kept kissing the thighs and massaging his ass until he came with a solution.

"Anjou, could you turn around?" 

Without making him wait he did as he was asked and Ibuki crawled up, getting a bottle of lube from the night table and leaving it on the bed. His hands touched the soft ponytail and put it to a side to start kissing Mamoru's shoulders, grabbing him by the waist with one hand and pulling the underwear to a side with the other one, making enough space for him to slowly put in a finger covered in lube. Mamoru whimpered at the touch, holding in a gasp and looking over his shoulder at the man doing most of the work tonight. The massaging was soft at the beginning, then he put in another finger, then a third one, and their movements grew stronger and faster. Mamoru hid his face in the pillow and raised his bottom to feel it more comfortably, drowning his moans by biting his lower lip and clinging to the bed frame with his hands. The hot weight of Ibuki's body appeared on his back and the back of his neck started getting kissed. With a jolt, Mamoru raised his face from the pillow, letting out a rather loud moan: Ibuki had slapped his ass with the hand that wasn't fingering him. 

"Was it okay?" asked Ibuki.

"Do it again"

And he did, again and again until his buttcheeks got red and the tingle on the skin was more arousing than painful. Mamoru asked him to stop then kneeled on the bed, turning around and sitting on Ibuki's lap, grabbing Ibuki by the cheeks and kissing his lips softly. The seemingly chaste kiss was a distraction so he could dive with his hands inside Ibuki's shirt, touching his astounding abs and taking the white shirt off, only cutting the kiss briefly and smiling at the lost gaze in his eyes. He couldn't avoid kissing his nose before going for his lips once again and pushing him to the bed, slowly as he still rubbed Ibuki's muscles and taught him how to be slow and don't feel anxious. Mamoru decided to help the clear hard-on in his pants already in the same way. With a trail of kisses on Ibuki's chest, he reached his pants and pulled them down then the underwear, seeing a perfectly erect and throbbing cock in front of his face that he didn't think much before kissing the shaft and licking all the way up to the head. The blush on those pale cheeks under the curious eyes looking at him made Mamoru feel invigorated and hot, putting the already leaking cock in his mouth and playing with his tongue around it for a while until he felt a hand softly stroking his hair. When he looked up it was pretty obvious for him that Ibuki couldn't hold on that much longer. 

Mamoru moved up and sat on Ibuki's waist slowly, resting both hands to the sides of his face as he lowered his face to kiss him. He thought for a moment that maybe black gloves would've have completed the look even more and made a mental note to buy some for another day. As he kissed him and held himself up with one hand, he took Ibuki's cock with the other and slowly put it inside himself, without taking off the panties Ibuki was now so attached to. A grunt escaped Ibuki's lips when he was fully inside of him and could feel the enveloping heat, the little shaking on the hips before adapting to it and Mamoru started moving. A soft and constant rocking of the hips that was supported by Ibuki’s hands on his waist, playing a little with the edge of the garter belt while Mamoru hid his face on the crook of his neck and holding in the moans.

He didn't have the luxury of being loud when a kid was sleeping at the other side of his apartment, but the more Ibuki tightened his waist and helped him move the more he wanted to scream. He bit on Ibuki's shoulder and let out a groan the moment Ibuki started moving his hips too. That little moment of distraction had been more than enough for Ibuki to switch things around and throw Mamoru on the roughly on the bed, pressing him against it when he tried to complain.

"I played by your rules long enough", said Ibuki, close to Mamoru's mouth.

"... It was good while it lasted" he answered with soft laughter before being kissed.

One of his legs rested on top of Ibuki's shoulder again as he started moving inside of him. The kiss muffled the now louder moans as Ibuki didn't restrict himself to be slow for the sake of extending it but ramming hard inside of Mamoru to make him feel amazing. Roughly, Ibuki made him turn around, ass up and he started penetrating him again and pounded with no type of previous warning, provoking a loud moan that turned into muffled grunts as Mamoru buried his face in the mattress. This had caused Ibuki to growl not only in pleasure because of how good it felt inside of Mamoru but with a hint of annoyance since thanks to their new position he had found an excuse to hide his voice. Ibuki was not that fond of giving that up so early in the evening and less when his moaning did a great job on riling him up. After a while, he noticed the still perfect ponytail dangling freely on Mamoru’s head. It had been as if it was calling him but he stopped himself from moving his hand towards it, would it be alright from him to do it? he was already going pretty hard on Anjou and didn’t wish to do anything that was actually out of limits, yet all his overthinking stopped when he felt him grabbing his wrist and turning his face to a side, Mamoru was blushing and gasping for air, his eyes closed and only by seeing him like this Ibuki decided it to risk it all. With one of the hands that had been grabbing Mamoru by the hips, he took on the soft, long and teal-colored hair, feeling it between his fingers before slowly pulling it towards himself, then yanking harder and causing Mamoru to gasp once again, using his arms to put himself in four on the bed. There was no one more surprised than Mamoru as he arched his back and let Ibuki pull his head by his hair hard enough for him to not be able to hide it again but to keep it pleasant. His voice came out in short moans and whimpers as Ibuki dug his nails in his hip and fucked him in an uninterrupted pace. Mamoru put one of his hands on his head, already feeling the arousing pain in his scalp. 

“Y-You’re… Kinky” he managed to say without a moan interrupting him.

Ibuki laughed tiredly and out of breath, the hair still in his grip and he reclined on top of Mamoru’s back, getting close to his ear and starting to whisper into it “Can you say that when you’re dressed like this... looking like you’re enjoying yourself?” 

Mamoru opened his mouth, trying to come with something, but he just smiled and looked at Ibuki in the eyes, in an impulse he kissed his smiling lips. Ibuki was also having a great time as he let go of the hair and put the hand inside the black panties, touching the almost forgotten and twitching dick. Mamoru had to turn away his face when he felt Ibuki grabbing him that strongly. Between the hold and the pounding Mamoru started feeling more and more overwhelmed, the sensation on his hips and the shivers that went down his spine as Ibuki hit his prostate repeatedly and with no rest made him see stars, making him unable to finish any word he tried to mutter. The ponytail was falling out of place, his eyes were wet, the lipgloss was smudged in his lips and chin and on Ibuki's lips too from all the shared kisses, the pristine and erotic image he worked so hard to show him was now a disheveled mess while he tried to moan the softest he could after they broke the kiss.

Ibuki loved to see all of it. Only with Mamoru he found out he loved watching his partner as much as he did now, and how couldn't he when Mamoru Anjou was this pretty, this handsome and this graceful even when he was this messy? The simple sight and thought of him riled him up and he started fucking him even harder because of it. Sadly, the panties were in the way so he pulled out and made Mamoru turn around once again, pushing him into the matres as he closed his shaking legs at the sudden emptiness, Ibuki pulled the panties to the thighs the lowest he could, and put his still hard cock entirely back inside of him in just one move once again. They both started liking this. Mamoru covered his mouth with his hand and kept it there while Ibuki fucked him roughly, feeling Ibuki's hips hitting against his still bruised arse and begging him to let the grip on his dick. He didn't let go but squeezed Mamoru harder and a whine mixed with his own moaning was the last thing he could hear before he came undone entirely inside of him, spilling his semen as he kept moving and massaged Mamoru's aching penis so he came too.

Ibuki fell slowly on top of the warm chest under him, both breathing heavily, still feeling the fresh orgasm in their entire bodies as they tried to catch a breath. Ibuki only reacted at feeling a hand on his wet with sweat back, then another on his head. It was like always that they did it, Mamoru couldn't stop himself from patting him and caressing him and making him feel sleepy when he could actually go for more rounds or at least get up to clean himself. But it was good, it felt nice. He decided to move to his side of the bed and try to regain his breath there.

"Did you like it?"

That question could have meant a lot of things. Ibuki looked to his side at Mamoru's still flushed face, with some strands of hair from his bangs sticking to his wet forehead.

"... I always like it" he answered cautiously and still a little out of breath. Mamoru laughed softly.

"I meant the lingerie"

"Ah… It suits you"

Mamoru replied with a smile and Ibuki looked down at his legs covered with the pantyhoses and the panties still down to his thighs, feeling a lot of things that could have been a better answer than the short one he gave if he was better at putting his feelings into words. His hand slowly cupped Mamoru’s cheek and he kissed him, pulling down the piece of underwear entirely this time, and leaving it on the bed. He pulled Mamoru closer to him once again since the night was still young.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Orioneitan If you wanna talk about the ibumamos ;)


End file.
